7 Days
by fuusunshine
Summary: One human girl, one Shinigami, two broken hearts, sixteen hollows and seven days
1. Monday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters within Tite Kubo does, I make no money from this writing. *sigh I wish I did though***

**A/N This is my first time posting anything here. I'm extremly nervous. Actually it was my Mother *yes my mother* who got me to write this. She picked the fandom. Character A and Character B then gave me a song and said make it work *sigh* I tried.**

Monday

Fear bit down hard as she willed her legs to move faster. Her heart pounding so hard it felt as if it would burst through her chest. She didn't dare turn around to see if it was still in pursuit. A deafening roar, a scream, no it was a mingling of the two sounds that echoed into the evening sky. People stopped to stare at the woman running through the quiet park as fast as she could wearing, what appeared to be professional clothing. Not one of them noticed the monstrosity that followed quickly behind her. Adrenaline fueled her body to move faster still.

"Seriously!" She screamed inside her own head. "I've only been here for two and a half days, after everything…" Her thoughts trailed off.

She rounded a corner, her bare feet slapping onto the sharp stones that lined the path. A single high heeled shoe gripped firmly in her hand. Ahead sitting on one of the many benches with his head down, elbows on his knees a young man looked up in her direction.

* * *

"Wait! Wait wait. Grandma?" The young woman asked perplexed. "Why only one shoe?"

The older woman sipped slowly on her tea as she looked at her granddaughter. The young woman across from her had been through so much recently. Her heart had been broken and the elder woman sympathized greatly. She had invited her granddaughter over as she was leaving tomorrow for College. She wanted to let her precious girl know that life was about living. She had always told her son stories and then her grandchildren. Most of which were ghostly tales of adventure. However there was one story she had never told. The young woman needed to hear this tale and reluctantly the old woman realized she needed to tell it.

"If you would stop interrupting me, then you would eventually learn why there was only one shoe." She smirked with a raised eyebrow.

The young woman blushed slightly at her own eagerness but nodded her head encouraging her grandmother to continue.

"Now where was I?" The elder said while pondering her cup of tea.

"Rounded a corner, one shoe, young man looking up." Her granddaughter filled in.

The old woman smiled.

* * *

Her fear and adrenaline riddled mind only took note of the young man because he did not look at her. He looked towards the monster that pursued her. As she ran past the bench what she saw startled her so immensely that her feet became entangle with one another. Her momentum carried her now falling body several feet as her flesh was scratched and torn by the harsh gravel of the path. The young man had simply stepped out of his body and now stood on the path in what appeared to be some kind of traditional clothing facing the monster with no fear. The blood that slowly dripped from her knees, shins and palms barely registered as she stared at the scene before her.

Calmly pulling his sword from it's sheath he leapt impossibly high into the air. His sword arced catching the reflection of a near by park light and sliced through the white bone of the monster's face as well as her other shoe that had been stabbed heel first into the beast's eye. The creature that had been chasing her for several blocks simply dissolved into ash before her eyes. The man gracefully landed on the stone path hardly stirring the jagged rocks at all. He sheathed his sword and walked over to his now limp body on the bench. He simply re-entered it. Standing from the bench he shoved his hands in his pockets unceremoniously and slouched as he began to walk away.

He stopped in his tracks as her last remaining shoe hit him squarely in the back of his head. Turning around he peered at the woman who had thrown the footwear rubbing a small lump that was beginning to form.

"What the hell!" The woman yelled still seated on the stone path.

He stared at her for a moment. Then quietly asked "Are you alright?"

"I uh I-I'm fine." She stammered then lowered her voice to barley a whisper and asked. "What are you?"

The question hung in the air unanswered. She looked him squarely in the eyes now taking note of his appearance. He was tall with broad shoulders. Dark eyes that in the dim light of evening she could not discern the color of. His long very red hair pulled tightly up. Red hair. Crimson red. A bandana was tied around his forehead. She found herself unable to look away. For several seconds they simply stared at each other.

The fact that she was bleeding, all be it from very superficial wounds suddenly seemed to register in the man's mind. "Your injured." He stated.

She looked down at the small drops of blood that decorated the stone path and sighed. "Not really." She slowly pushed herself from the ground to stand wincing slightly from the pressure that she put on her feet. She had run barefoot down the gravel path and the soles of her feet had been cut and mauled by the gravel. She corrected herself as quickly as she could not wanting to seem weak. "Thank you." She said her eyes downcast.

The man smirked a crooked grin and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's nothing. If you suppressed your reiatsu it would seem non-existent since you don't have all that much of it and they wouldn't bother you at all." He suggested.

"My what?" The young woman questioned.

The man sighed then looked off as if pondering what his answer should be. The woman moved to take a step but as she lifted her foot her eyes crinkled shut and she drew in a hiss of breath. After a second she looked down at her feet to see two small pools of blood. She had torn the appendages far more then she initially realized. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off she could feel the sting and gravel that clung to her skin. She breathed in deeply to ease the pain and noticed the coppery smell. She had to tough it out. It really was nothing, a few cuts to her soles. Once again she thanked the man bowing her head slightly and began to walk back in the direction she had come. She had to step off the path onto the grass as she had no shoes and the sharp stones were only ripping her sensitive skin even more. It was about four blocks to her apartment and she resigned herself to a long tortuous walk. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she startled at the contact.

"Here." The man said as he crouched down with his back to her.

"You're going to piggyback me home? Thank you but as you have just saved my life and I am suffering from nothing more then a few scratches it would be, well far to much to ask of you. She took another step and her foot came down on a stone hidden in the grass. She let out a moan of discomfort and looked once again at the man still crouched down. She hung her head and moved the three steps to rest against the strangers back.

She was carried on the man's back for perhaps ten minutes in silence before he spoke. "I'm surprised you're not asking a million questions."

"I asked you two questions and you answered neither so I assumed that you either cannot answer or choose not to, so asking more would be redundant."

The man laughed. She was grateful to him for stopping the monster and even more grateful for carrying her sorry ass home but it was hard not to bombard him with questions.

"You see spirits?" he asked.

"That building there, number six." She said while pointing.

He nodded and turned towards her building. At the front doors she reached inside a pocket on her skirt and pulled out her key. She slid gingerly off of her saviors back wincing slightly at the sting from the soles of her feet. She looked at the man whom she probably owed more to then just a thank you and asked. "May I have your name?"

He smiled a wicked smile and answered. " Abarai Renji."

"Thank you, thank you so much Abarai-san."

She turned to the door of her building and inserted the key when he asked. "What's your name?"

She smiled a wicked grin of her own and replied. "You answered the third question I asked, that was only your second." She turned and hobbled into the apartment building leaving the man who had saved her life to stare after her with his mouth hanging open.

She chose to take the elevator up the three flights rather then the stairs. She tenderly stepped down the hallway to her door and unlocked it. As the door closed behind her she leaned her back against the wood and slid down. Her injured feet resting to the side as she began to sob.

* * *

"Who is he? Why didn't she ask more questions, I mean she was just chased by a monster and saved by some random hero in a park. I would have asked." The girl stammered in excitement.

The old woman smiled softly. "More tea before I continue?"


	2. Tuesday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters within. I make no money from this writing. **

**A/N If you can guess the song my Mom gave me to *inspire* the story before we get to Sunday I'll give you a virtual cookie. Ahahaha. There are actually very few hints in here. I kind of liked the idea of that though. I had to listen to it over and over again to come up with a plot. **

Tuesday

The early morning sun streamed through her balcony window. She sat on the edge of her rather large bed fiddling with a gold band, a diamond perched atop. She stopped fiddling long enough to place the ring in the drawer of her bedside table. Sighing heavily she stood. It was still rather uncomfortable to place pressure on the soles of her feet but after cleaning and bandaging them it was manageable. She moved through the rather small one room apartment. The largest feature was her bed. A small very low table with pillows around it and a bedside table were the only other furniture she had. A small counter with a fridge, stove and microwave were in the far left hand corner. The very miniscule hallway housed a closet and one door. The door led to a small but adequate bathroom. She shuffled her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Looking in the mirror after spitting out the last of the minty paste she sighed once again. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy. She had cried herself to sleep yet one more time.

"I guess being chased by a hideous monster and cut up pretty bad would make anyone cry." She said to her reflection. She knew as well as her reflection did that the events of last night were only partly to blame for her tears.

Upon walking out of the bathroom she glanced at the clock on her beside table. The glowing red numbers forced her to rush. She had to get to work.

Moving swiftly out of her apartment building and hitting the sidewalk she pushed the slight stinging of her feet to the farthest reaches of her mind and moved with purpose to the school that was only half a block away. She had classes all day today. Teaching English here had been her dream for as long as she could remember so despite everything she smiled. As she walked through the front gates of the school yard she stopped. Turning around she glanced from left to right down the street. She looked straight across and then into the school yard as well. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

Morning classes came and went. Her second day in this position. The students seemed eager to learn and she couldn't restrain the knot of excitement in her stomach. This is where she wanted to be. However, every so often she would glance out one of the windows of her classroom and scan what she could see. That feeling of being watched hung over her like a heavy wool blanket. She feared another one of those monsters was out there watching her. She would swallow hard and take a deep breath every time she felt that sensation.

She decided to eat her lunch outside. Students mingled amongst themselves as she took a nice shady spot under one of the large trees that were on the school grounds. A few students raised their eyebrows as they saw what she was eating for lunch. She really didn't see how a cheese sandwich and a granola bar was all that strange but it wasn't a typical meal that the students brought. Half way through her sandwich she caught a black and red blur out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head sharply to the left fearing a huge white faced beast but saw nothing. She dropped her sandwich back into the paper bag from where she had pulled it from and tried to breath deeply. She had seen ghosts many a time. In fact it was something that she had grown accustomed to since childhood but the creature that had chased her last night was like nothing she had ever seen before and she was afraid. She would never admit that out loud but she was. She rose from her seat on the ground and walked back towards the school dropping her unfinished lunch in a trash can as she moved.

Her afternoon classes went the same as the mornings had. She still had the ever present feeling of being watched and occasionally glanced out her classroom windows looking to find a source but there was nothing but blue skies. The school day came to an end, the students had left and she began her short walk home. Not three steps outside of the school yard she felt that being watched feeling increase tenfold. She steeled her nerve and turned around to face what ever it was. "I've had just about enough of this shi…" She never finished her sentence. Standing not far from her was the man from last night. He was once again dressed in traditional clothing of black, a sword at his hip. Although the street was relatively empty the few people paid no mind to him at all. They did give her a look or two and glanced towards the spot on which she was looking. "Abarai-san."

"Hey" His smirk oozed arrogance.

"It was you! Stalker!" She exclaimed.

His smirk grew in intensity and he chuckled. "Your reiatsu fluctuates and if you don't suppress it you're gonna be harassed by more hollows."

She stared him down feigning a look of annoyance. "Well if I knew what reiatsu and hollows were then maybe I could do something about it but seeing as I have no clue what you are talking about there is nothing I can do." She tilted her head as she looked at him. "Care to explain?"

"Walk?" His response was more of a question then an order.

She fell into step beside the tall man and they walked in silence. She wanted to ask so many questions but kept them to herself waiting for him to speak. They walked past her apartment building and turned to the right. A river flowed through the small city and grassy hills embanked either side of it. He led her towards the grass and sat down motioning for her to sit as well. The sun was beginning to set but she finally discerned the color of his eyes. They were brown but the remnants of the sun left tinges of red in them. Red like his hair. "What a stupid thing to think of right now." She admonished herself.

"Shinigami." He said.

"Huh?"

"You asked last night what I was, I'm a Shinigami."

She searched the recesses of her mind to find the meaning of the word. "Like the Grim Reaper?" She asked.

"It is my duty to help souls move on as well as to purify hollows. I am the Fukutaichou of the 6th division of the Gotei 13 in Seireitei."

She blinked repeatedly trying to understand what he was saying. "So you usher souls to the here after and you're a vice captain in an army?"

He laughed but nodded.

"What is a hollow?"

"A soul that lingers to long in the human world. It becomes corrupted and a hollow is born. They feed off of the souls of both the living and dead. They are particularly fond of souls with some reiatsu."

She should have laughed in his face but she believed every word he said. He had no reason to lie and after seeing the monster last night, as well as watching him destroy it she really had no grounds to argue with what he had said.

She turned her gaze away from him and softly said. "Shannon."

It was his turn to look confused. "Hmm?"

"You asked me my name last evening. It's Shannon."

He dipped his head slightly. "Shannon-san."

She laughed at the formality. "No just Shannon."

"Alright then just Renji, too many manners make me twitch. I admit you surprise me."

"I'm just full of surprises." She smirked.

He took her comment in but his expression was serious. "Last night." He paused. "I was just going to walk away and not give you an opportunity to ask questions. I figured you would quietly panic or cry and maybe even pass out, then forget the whole event but that shoe to the back of my head shocked me." He reached up and rubbed the spot the shoe had hit. "You were obviously scared but…" He trailed off. "You surprise me."

"I was scared. I still am. I guess I just don't have any fight left in me."

He raised an eyebrow at her comment looking down at the woman hanging her head.

"I'm sorry about the shoe." She mumbled.

He leaned back resting on his elbows and looked up into the sky that was quickly fading to black. "Don't worry about it, I've had worse." He said nonchalantly. "I'm leaving on Sunday. My assignment here in the living world will be finished but I think I could teach you how to keep your reiatsu under control so you wont have to deal with anymore hollows before I have to go back. What ya say?" He looked down at her out of the corner of his eyes.

She looked at him and a small smile graced her lips. "I would really appreciate that. I'm not particularly fond of these hollow things."

"Alright, it's settled then, we'll start tomorrow." He said standing up.

Shannon looked up to see him grinning wide and toothy and with a rush of air that whipped her long hair about her face he was gone.

* * *

The young woman stared at her grandmother. "It makes more sense now."

"Hmmm I told you to be patient. See now you know why the one shoe was so important." The old woman chuckled and stood from her chair. She began making her way out of the room.

"What? Where are you going? Aren't you going to finish the story?"

Grinning she stopped to face her precious girl. "Of course I am but it's getting late and I'm hungry, I'm going to make some dinner."

"Let's order pizza, my treat Grandma. So while we wait for it to be delivered you can keep telling the story."

Smiling the old woman conceded and handed her granddaughter the phone.


	3. Wednesday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters within. I make no money from this writing. **

**A/N A huge shout out and thank you to the Awesome, fantabular and lovely Scarlotte O'Hara. Thank you for all your help and shamlessly plugging my art work :). Check out her stories. So amazing... Stronger then a Shinigami and Kitty-Bitch**

Wednesday

Her students were quietly reading as she stared out the window tapping a pencil lightly on her desk. She had only felt Renji's presence twice so far today. Well at least she assumed that the unnerving feeling of being watched was Renji. She was actually looking forward to the lesson he had promised. In fact it was the first time in just over a year that she had looked forward to anything. Time seemed to move slowly as her anticipation grew. This was the last class of the day and when the bell rang she bid her students a good evening and rushed out the door before them. She didn't know when or where she would see him but she marched down the street towards her home.

"Your in an awful hurry, got somewhere to be?"

She turned around quickly to see Renji leaning against the tree she had just passed. "Yeah I do actually. I'm meeting up with this guy who has a solution to my being chased by monsters problem."

The cocky grin was plastered to his face. "C'mon, this way." He turned and started walking in the opposite direction she had been. She didn't move right away and actually glanced back towards her building. "What?" He asked her.

"Um can I change first?"

He looked at her taking in her attire and shrugged. "Yeah, probably a good idea."

It took only moments to get to her apartment. She held the door open for him then darted to her closet grabbing what she needed and headed to her bathroom. Yoga pants, a tank top and a zipper hoodie were far more appropriate then the clothes she wore to teach class. She moved quickly and exited the bathroom to find her apartment empty. Movement on the balcony caught her eye. She walked over and slid the door open stepping out herself. He was leaning against the railing looking off. "Nice view you got here." She looked out upon the river in the distance. It was a nice view.

"Hmmm I guess I do. I haven't even been out here yet. I only moved here a few days ago."

He turned his attention back to her. "Ready?" He took one large step up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him in surprise the arrogant grin was still stuck there. "It'll be faster this way." He winked. Just like that the world blurred around her and just as suddenly it came back into focus. They were in the park standing behind the bench from the other evening. She heard him chuckle and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She blinked then blinked again.

"Yeah I'm not even going to ask." She said while taking a seat on the grass. "So then, what do I have to do?"

He sat beside her still grinning. "Well I'll explain as best I can. Ok so you have umm." He scratched his chin thinking about how to say it. "Energy inside of you. Your reiatsu is the pressure of that energy that you release. So what you want to do is keep the pressure inside and not let it out. When it fluctuates it can be detected by hollows and. "He paused. "Shinigami. Am I making sense so far?" Shannon nodded. "Good so I guess the best way to do this is to clear your mind and feel your energy."

"Like meditate?" She asked.

"Mhmm. So give it a try, I'll do it with you."

Shannon crossed her legs and closed her eyes just as Renji had. She took in several deep breaths but her mind would not clear. She cracked open one eye and looked at the man sitting across from her. He was dressed like she had always pictured a samurai to dress. A black kimono type top with shorter sleeves. She thought about what they were called. Kosode that was it and black hakama tied with a white obi. The sword that had been on his hip had been gently laid beside him. Under his bandana she could see what appeared to be tattoos. The ones on his neck were plainly visible as were the ones on his chest. There really wasn't much skin showing and she wondered to herself just how far those tattoos went. He had to be over six feet and she knew he was strong. Dispatching that hollow and then picking her up to move so fast like it was nothing only proved his strength. His hair was that impossible color of red. Even though it was pulled back tightly she could imagine that it would feel just like silk. He in no way looked anything like "Him". She caught herself and shook her head. She abruptly stopped when she heard him sigh. Looking into his eyes was distracting but she did and apologized for her lack of concentration.

"Nah, don't apologize. I just have to think of a way for you to be able to do this." His head snapped up. "I think I've got an idea."

He inched his way over to her on his knees and sat behind her. His legs splayed out on either side of her still sitting form. He was very close but was not touching her. She was thankful that he was behind her because she could feel the heat in her cheeks. It had been so long since a man was this close to her. "I'm going to brush you with my reiatsu, that way you know what you're feeling for. " He sensed her apprehension. "It wont hurt so just relax ok." She nodded. The air around her changed slightly and took on the slightest hint of a red hue. She felt something like a breeze brush against her. A breeze without wind. It tingled then it was suddenly gone. She actually felt disappointed that the feeling had left. It was rather comforting. "That is what you are feeling for."

"Ok let me try again." She said determined to pay attention this time. He didn't move from his position behind her and she was slightly shocked to realize that it pleased her. She closed her eyes, this time concentrating on clearing her mind. Her breath was slow and steady and she searched for the tingly feeling within herself. It took some time but she could feel it humming. She concentrated on it and tried to make it into a small ball within her. That was the goal, to keep it inside. She visualized this energy neatly rolled up and could swear that if it had a color it would be silver. After practicing keeping it rolled up several times she opened her eyes. At first she was disoriented. It was dark and the park lights were illuminating the spot on which they sat. Renji was still behind her. "How long have I been doing this?" She questioned.

"About three hours." He replied.

She stood up quickly realizing he spoke the truth because her joints protested at the sudden movement. "I'm sorry. I didn't even realize that much time had passed."

He laughed and stretched his muscles out before he stood. "You did pretty good. I could feel your reiatsu shrink to nothing at all so all you have to do now is remember to keep that up and no more hollows." She couldn't help but to smile proudly. " C'mon its late, I'll take you home."

"Umm can we walk?" She asked slightly embarrassed. "Moving like we did earlier kinda makes me queasy."

"Sure no problem." He replied with that trademark grin.

They walked for two of the four blocks in companionable silence. As they came closer to the river Renji stopped walking. Shannon stopped as well after realizing his cease in movement. She looked up at him and then followed his gaze. There was a small foot bridge that went from one bank to the other over the river. It was actually quite picturesque. On the bridge was a young couple sitting with their feet dangling watching the water. Shannon looked closely at the couple and realized they were Shinigami. They were both dressed the same way Renji was. The girl was small with dark hair. The boy was relatively tall but not quite as tall as Renji. He had bright ginger hair. After examining the couple she turned her gaze back to her new friend. His brow was knitted together and his fists were clenched. She swore she could hear his teeth grinding. Then suddenly his expression changed. His brow unknotted and his eyes took on a sadness that she herself knew well. She glanced back to the couple on the bridge, the girl's head resting on the boys arm. Then she glanced to her friend. She didn't want to speed up the walk home. She was really enjoying herself for the first time in a long time but… She gently placed her hand on his forearm gaining his attention. He looked down at her. "Renji It's getting pretty late umm could you do that thing, moving super fast I mean?" She asked. He nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist once again. The world blurred.

The world refocused on her small balcony. Renji didn't say anything at first but after a few moments of awkward silence he gave her a small smile. "You did real good tonight kid. Just keep that reiatsu of yours suppressed and you'll be fine." She couldn't help but think that his words were final.

She bowed deeply. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much your help has meant to me. I'm glad I threw my shoe at you."

He couldn't help but laugh. His smile broadened and he reached out and rumpled her hair. "Take care." And just like that he was gone.

* * *

"That's it?"

The older woman smirked at her granddaughter as the doorbell rang. "It appears that our pizza is here." She said.

The young girl got up to go to the door but did not look happy in the least.

The two women began to eat their first slice. "Grandma there is more right?"

"Hmmmm." The old woman muttered with her mouth full.


	4. Thursday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters within. I make no money from this writing.**

**A/N Canadian Whiskey is very yummy :D**

Thursday

She had been listless all day. She taught her classes but couldn't help waiting for the hairs to stand up on the back of her neck and the overwhelming feeling of being watched to sneak up on her. The feeling never came. She gave out homework assignments to be completed by Monday as she didn't have classes for the next three days and watched quietly as her students left the classroom. She sat at her desk for another half hour absently watching the clouds move across the sky. Finally she sighed and gathered her things. She really shouldn't be so bothered but she was really enjoying her time with the Shinigami. It was nice to have a person to talk to rather then herself.

She walked into her silent apartment and stripped down to her underwear throwing on an oversized t-shirt. It's not like she had anywhere to go. Her bare feet slapped against the hardwood of her floor. The cuts there had almost healed up. Just a few scabs left. Taking note of that she shrugged and moved to the kitchen. She looked in the fridge absently then moved to the cupboard to pull out a glass. Opening another cupboard she pulled out the bottle. Holding the bottle by its neck and the glass in one hand she strode across the room to her bedside table and opened the drawer. Pulling out the ring, she took a few steps and sat on one of her pillows. Filling her glass she set the bottle on her small table and gingerly took a sip of the alcohol.

Time crept by. She had slid back from the table and was now leaning against the footboard of her bed with her knees up. The glass dangling from her limp hand. The ring lay on the table as if mocking her. A breeze caught her hair and blew a few strands into her eyes. She barely noted there was a breeze.

"Shannon?"

She looked up in shock. The sliding door to her balcony was open and Renji stood on the threshold looking at her with a look she could not discern. "Renji." The two were silent for a moment. "Come in." She said quietly. The man stepped in shutting the door behind him and approached her table. Taking a seat on a pillow he simply looked at her with his head slightly cocked to the side.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a hush. The atmosphere was so quiet he kept his voice low.

She pondered his question for a moment a very slight smile pulling at her lips and answered. "Having a pity party, care to join?"

He gazed at her seriously for what felt like an eternity but then that trademark grin swept across his lips. "Heh, sounds good. You're already three sheets to the wind kid."

Shannon stood and carefully moved to the cupboard to grab him a glass. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved realizing she was wearing nothing but a t-shirt. Her lack of clothing seemed inconsequential. She returned handing him a glass and gesturing towards the bottle. "Help yourself." Taking up her position at her footboard once again she looked to the man across from her. He held up the bottle and swished the liquid around.

"What kind of sake is this?"

"Hahahaha its Canadian whiskey." She laughed. He poured a generous amount into his glass and slung it back. "Careful its pretty stro…" She was interrupted by his coughing. "I tried to warn you."

"How many of these have you had?"

She thought about it for awhile then shrugged. "Not sure."

He looked at her with a raised brow then refilled his glass. This time he sipped his drink with caution. "Mmmm not bad."

Two more refills for Renji and one for Shannon passed in comfortable silence. Renji reached out and picked up the ring that had been laying on her table and examined it closely. She watched him as he did so without a word. He looked into her eyes then placed it back on the table. "So how does a pity party work?"

Shannon smiled a sad smile and responded. "Well you just feel sorry for yourself."

"Tell me." He said.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me why I can almost taste the sadness that radiates off of you."

His words should have shocked her but they didn't. It was true. She tried to hide it but it was overpowering. She hung her head studying the grains of wood on her floor for several seconds. "You first." She said. She didn't bother looking up at him. She knew he was taken aback. She waited patiently. As she continued to stare at her floor she heard him pour another drink and swallow it down hard. There was a rustle of fabric as he got up and moved to sit beside her. He gently took the glass from her hand and refilled it.

"We were kids, in the 78th district of Rukongai. Street rats. Stealing and swindling, anything to survive. She was like a breath of fresh air. It didn't matter if we were hungry or tired she was always there. In time it was just the two of us. She wanted more then the life we had. She wanted to become a Shinigami and make something of herself. I followed her. Shinoreijutsuin. The academy was different then life on the streets. We worked hard. I wanted to succeed. She was approached by a noble family wanting to take her in as one of their own. I encouraged her. She would finally have a family and would never want for anything again. In all honesty I selfishly wanted her to say no and stay by my side. We had always been together but how could I keep her tied when so many opportunities awaited her. Forty years passed. I worked and trained in order to become something worthy of her. A human boy. Ok he's more then just a human but that's another story. He was there for her. He risked everything for her. I-I was a coward. She's happy. I am happy for her but I am still selfish."

Shannon stared at Renji for a time. He was so openly honest and though his story was short she could see how difficult it had been to tell. "You still love her?"

He swirled the amber liquid in his glass and simply nodded in the affirmative. It was her turn to take the glass from his hand and refill it. Both of them swallowed their drinks and glasses were filled once again. "How old are you?" She asked.

"Older then you kid."

It was comforting having him sit next to her. She picked up the ring on the table and looked hard at it before returning it to its place.

"My Grandmother raised me. My parents died when I was very young. I have no memory of them. He lived close by. We would play together as children. He was an ever present force in my life. My Grandmother passed away when I was sixteen leaving me alone. He was there. He was always there. I finished high school and went on to college. He attended the same college as me. He always had a gentle touch or kind word. Because he was there I was never alone. He was the light. He was the darkness. He was all I ever really had. I loved him. Shortly before we graduated from college he asked me to marry him. He put that ring on my finger. We moved into a small house in a nearby city close to where we grew up as he had gotten a job there. I had always dreamed of teaching abroad and applied to many different schools. I was so happy. Just over a year ago I had been informed that I had received a six month teaching contract here. Everything was perfect. I rushed home to tell him. All of his things were gone. Nothing belonging to him was left. I walked around the small house looking for him or anything that was his. Nothing. I waited. There was no explanation. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. I never heard from him again. I was not even worth a note. I was alone. I moved to the other side of the world less then a week ago."

Shannon was surprised at herself. She had summed it all up and it felt alright to tell him. It felt good to tell someone. Once again he took her glass from her hand and refilled it along with his own. Both sipped in silence.

"Well aren't we a pair." He said chuckling softly.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She fought hard to restrain them. The last thing she wanted was for someone to see her cry. She was stronger then this. If she cried he would think she was weak. She took several shuddering breaths trying to gain control. She concentrated on her drink. He was sitting right next to her and if she wasn't careful he would see her weakness. She saw his hand wrap around her glass taking it from her. He placed it on the table. She stiffened as she felt one of his strong arms wrap around her shoulders. He pulled her tight against his side without a word. It took her a moment but her muscles finally relaxed against him. She buried her face in the black cloth he wore and surrendered. She was weak and that was alright.

* * *

Her granddaughter quickly wiped her eyes then nonchalantly reached for another slice of pizza. "So there was more to the story. I'm glad you didn't leave me hanging." The young woman said.

The elder smiled softly. "Oh there is still more my dear."

The young woman made a gesture for her grandmother to continue as her mouth was once again full.

"Hmmm I think I need another cup of tea."

The younger girl sighed in annoyance but got up to put the kettle on.


	5. Friday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters within. I make no money from this writing.**

**A/N Thank you sooooooooooo much to those of you have followed and reviewed. I 3 U. Has anyone figued out the song my Mom gave me to write this? No? Muwahahahahaha. Also another big thank you to Scarlotte O'Hara who is freaking amazing! Check out her Stronger then the Shinigami and Kitty Bitch. **

Friday

She awoke confused and disoriented. She sat up in her bed, arms hanging loosely at her sides and her hair in disarray. The last thing she remembered was being curled up against Renji crying. She ran her fingers back through the tangled mess of her hair feeling slightly embarrassed but also content. The weight that had pressed on her shoulders for so long now was less. It was still there and it was still heavy but the burden had been lessened. He must have moved her to her bed at some point. The glasses and bottle from the night before had been moved and placed on the countertop. A piece of paper lay in the middle of her small table. She threw off her covers and moved to pick up the paper, curious to know what it was. 後. Later was all it said. She couldn't help the toothy grin that spread across her lips. She sighed tossing the paper back on the table and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

She spent the latter part of the morning grading papers then after lunch decided to head out to pick up a few necessities. The small city was bustling as she made her way through shops of various sorts. Some groceries and a city map placed in a plastic bag hanging from her hand. What she wouldn't give for some Smarties but that was a treat she could only get back home. She decided to take a scenic walk that she had deciphered on the map. It was a round about way to get home but it would help to familiarize her with her new surroundings. The afternoon wore on as she walked peacefully. Dinner time was fast approaching and she decided to pick up her pace. Large warehouses lined the street she was walking and seemed to be empty. It was later in the day and the employees who worked there were well on their way home. According to her map it should only be about another fifteen minutes before she approached her own neighborhood.

A rustling sound caught her attention and she peered between two of the warehouses. The alleyway was large and spacious with enough room for large delivery trucks to come and go. She stopped afraid to continue and yet afraid to stay where she was. At first it appeared to be a large moving blob in the shadows of the alleyway but as her vision adjusted to the dimness she realized what it was. Not one, not two but an unknown number of hollows. They were pushing and grasping at one another as well as something on the cold concrete. She didn't want to know what it was. They hadn't seen her. She had been keeping that tightly wound ball of reiatsu tucked firmly in her belly just like she had learned to do. She wanted to run but was afraid if she made any sudden movement they would notice her. She carefully stepped backwards not daring to take her eyes off the horde in front of her. Two more cautious steps. Then three. Feeling she had backed up enough she turned to walk quickly away. In her fear she failed to notice the parked car as she turned around banging her knee hard into its passenger side door. The loud shrill of a car horn burst into the quiet of the street. She had triggered the car's alarm.

She whipped her head around to the alleyway and the hollows. They had all stopped moving and looked towards the direction of the loud intrusive noise. The tightly wound ball of reiatsu in her gut unwound and that strange haunting sound somewhere between a roar and a scream reverberated from one of the hollows bouncing off the walls. "Shit!" She ran. She moved as fast as she could, the bag of groceries all but forgotten on the sidewalk behind her. She didn't want to turn around so she pressed on. She darted across the street but as she made the opposite sidewalk the tip of her shoe caught the raised cement and she stumble into the front of another warehouse. She turned pressing her back against a wall. A mask of white perched atop a hulking monstrosity moved towards her its arm drawn back. She squeezed her eyes shut anticipating the blow. She heard the tearing of cloth and felt the warm drops of blood splatter her face but no pain came. She felt the press of a body and the air whip through her hair. She opened her eyes as she was being set on the ground farther down the street. Renji was bending over her. The side of his kosode torn. Blood dampened the fabric. There was another loud roar from the hollows and she turned her head in the direction from which it came. The small dark haired Shinigami girl and the orange haired boy were slicing through the beasts. "Shannon, hey pull in your reiatsu." She took a deep breath and did as she was told. She looked up to Renji who was still leaning over her. "Don't' be afraid." He said calmly.

She again drew in a deep breath. "You're here." She shook her head and gave him a small trembling smile. "I fear nothing." His eyes filled momentarily with shock but arrogance quickly replaced it. He stood turning his back to her.

"Go home, this shouldn't take long." She wanted to protest but at that moment the air stirred and he had joined the fray. She stood uninjured taking one last look at the battle then turned and ran.

She paced back and forth across her apartment wringing her hands. Minutes seemed to drag on for an eternity. She had left the sliding door to her balcony open and every time the slightest breeze stirred she would look out scanning for him. She silently wished her apartment was bigger as having to keep turning around in her pacing was making her dizzy.

"Hey."

Her head snapped up to her balcony. "Renji!"

"Fifteen, fifteen hollows. When you get yourself in trouble you really go all out." He chuckled.

She hung her head. Guilt had been swimming in her stomach since she had run from the scene. "I-I'm sorry."

"Huh? Why are you sorry?" He looked at her perplexed.

"Your hurt." She said pointing to his side. "I'm sorry."

He grinned at her and shook his head. " Psssh, this, this is nothing. We had already been alerted to the activity there. I was just surprised to find you caught up in it."

Relief flooded her and she let out a breath. She went to the sliding door reaching out and grabbing his sleeve. She pulled him inside and closed the door. "Take that off." She said authoritatively as she moved towards her bathroom. Renji's brow raised as she disappeared. Shrugging he did as she ordered.

She opened the cabinet above her sink grabbing some bandages and a clean cloth. The only sort of disinfectant she had was rubbing alcohol. She grabbed the bottle as well and made her way back into her main room. She stopped, drawing in a quiet breath. Renji had pulled his kosode off and it was hanging loosely still tucked into his obi which was tied low on his hips. His chest, shoulders, biceps and abdomen were tattooed. His muscles were well defined and lean. He looked up from examining his own wound at a slacked jawed girl. One side of his mouth slowly curled up into that cocky grin. Shannon slammed her jaw closed trying to look professional but her cheeks had tinted pink. She moved around her bed and sat on the edge motioning for him to come closer. Breathing deeply in to banish the thoughts swirling in her mind she set to work.

He was right. The wound really wasn't serious. She delicately pressed her fingers against the uninjured flesh surrounding the wound to give her purchase while she searched for dirt and such within. His skin was warm and she could feel his muscles just under the surface. She reached over wetting the cloth with the alcohol and gently began to clean the wound.

" Dammit girl that really stings." He said with a hiss.

"Sorry, almost done." The wound now clean she placed the clean bandages over it and taped it tightly to his skin. She stood from her seat on the edge of her bed and admired her handy work. He twisted at the waist slightly back and forth, raised his arm then returned it to his side.

"Not bad."

What possessed her then she had no idea. She hesitantly reached out towards his bicep but paused, then delicately touched one of the black lines of his tattoos with her finger. He didn't move to stop her. She stepped around him examining his back. Across his shoulder blades and even across his hips dipping down below the cloth of his hakama were more tattoos. The muscles of his back were just as defined and lean as those of his chest, arms and stomach. She moved full circle around him studying the black markings intently. She followed with her eyes the lines across his chest. She stopped, startled raising her eyes to meet his as he placed his palm on her cheek. His eyes had an almost feral sheen to them and they both remained locked like that as the seconds ticked by. His thumb moved ever so slightly against her skin before he broke the contact. She stepped back and looked off to the side.

"I'm leaving on Sunday."

She returned her gaze to his face and smiled while nodding. She did a good job of hiding her disappointment at her new friend's eminent departure.

"Sooooo, tomorrow."

"Hmm, tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said with a grin. He shrugged back into his kosode and reached over to rumple her hair. Once again, just like that he was gone.

* * *

"Awww man… I thought they were gonna get it on there for a second. I totally forgot he was leaving."

The old woman smiled broadly into her tea at her granddaughter's statement. She stood and began to pick up the dirty dishes and empty pizza box. Her granddaughter rose to help and the elder raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if I help then it wont take as long and you can get back to the story." The young girl said slightly embarrassed.

"Hahahahaha always so impatient."


	6. Saturday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters within. I make no money from this writing.**

**A/N WARNING! Lemom ahead. Proceed at your own risk. Its pretty mild very vanilla ish. It's the first one I've written so I know I need to improve on that. **

Saturday

Wearing only her favorite oversized t-shirt and undergarments she slid over to her kitchenette and popped a piece of bread in the toaster. She had awoken refreshed and feeling better then she had in over a year. Though her hair was still slightly damp from the shower she slid open her balcony door and stepped out. It was warm and the sun was already bright. She breathed in the fresh air and stepped back in leaving the door open to catch the morning breeze. She moved over to her bedside table and opened the drawer. The ring sat inside. She reached in, hesitated, and then took out her ipod. She actually hadn't used the piece of technology in so long. All the songs on her playlist were really old but she shrugged and put the headphones in her ears. She retrieved her piece of toast and took a bite. The bass of the song reverberated in her ears. Leaning against the counter her toe started tapping. Her hips swung slightly with the rhythm. The song was older but she found herself moving to it with a smile on her face. She threw her arms out and swung her hips more boldly singing the lyrics out loud.

"So hot, out the box, can we pick up the pace. Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained. Push the limit, are you with it, baby don't be afraid. Imma hurt you real good baby."

She moved now fluently. Her arms swinging and her feet stepping. Her hips suddenly had a mind of their own and twisted seductively.

"Let's go, it's my show, baby do what I say. Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display."

She took two running steps and jumped on her bed still dancing and singing. Bending her knees, throwing her backside out to shake and then winding her hips.

"I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed. Give it to ya till you're screamin' my name. No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way to ring the alarm. So hold on until it's over."

She swung her hair wildly around and ran her hands down the curves of her own hips. Then once again seductively wound her hips around over and over again.

"Oh! Do you know what you got into, Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do, Cause it's about to get rough for you, I'm here for your entertainment. Oh! I bet you thought I was soft and sweet, you thought an angel swept you off your feet, Well I'm about to turn up the heat, I'm here for you're entertain…."

The ipod slid from her fingers and the earbuds dislodged both falling to the covers of her bed. He stood, arms crossed in front of his chest leaning against the frame of the balcony door. His lips were slightly open, watching her with an intense gaze.

"Renji!"

His mouth then spread into the grins of all grins. "Don't stop on my account."

Shannon's face heated up and she could imagine the bright red color it had taken on. She stepped off her bed feeling embarrassed and slightly giddy.

"Too bad, I was enjoying the show." He said. "Are you ready?"

"Ready?"

Renji raised a brow. "Mhmmm."

Shannon couldn't help but smile. She held up a finger indicating it would take her only a moment then ran to her closet. Finding what she wanted she ducked into the bathroom. She came out less then two minutes later in a simple blue sundress and walked towards the man still leaning against her door frame. "So where are we heading." She asked. Renji looked down at her with that huge grin still plastered to his face and wrapped his arm around her waist. The world blurred.

They actually did nothing in particular. They walked leisurely throughout the city. She had at first been somewhat disconcerted by the number of people who glanced her way. To them it appeared as if she was talking to herself. She could plainly see and feel the tall Shinigami walking next to her but for most they could not. After a time she simply was enjoying his company far too much to care. She listened to him tell tales the likes of which she could barely fathom. Tales of hollows, adventure and incredibly powerful beings. In the early afternoon they stopped in the park not far from her apartment. He then revealed what was in the bag he had been carrying all day. She had glanced at it several times during their walk but never asked. It was what he called taiyaki. It was a waffle or pancake like cake filled with red bean paste in the shape of a fish. He offered her one and she looked skeptically at it. She decided that it would be rude to refuse so she took a tentative bite. It was delicious. She devoured two more.

Both of their stomachs content they lounged on the grass for a time. She was comfortable with the silence. The ease and speed in which she had become so comfortable around the man should have concerned her but being near him was like finding an oasis in a desert. As cliché as it sounded he was like the sun after a storm. She giggled to herself for thinking up two such clichés back to back.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She smiled brightly at him "Absolutely nothing."

He had removed his sword from his hip when they had sat down. She cocked her head and looked at it. While he was telling her of his adventures he had kept referring to it as he. She leaned over him and placed a tentative finger on the sheath. She drew her hand back quickly in shock and looked up at him.

"It's alive."

He smiled at her. " Zabimaru is part of me. Part of my soul."

"Zabimaru?"

"Mhmm that's his name. He's is Zanpakuto."

She was unsure of the edict when meeting a sword so she chose to simply repeat his name quietly. "Zabimaru."

Once again the conversation flowed effortlessly and she was stunned to realize the sun had dipped low on the horizon. Renji had stood offering her a hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet with ease. He looked down into her eyes and she found she could not pull her gaze away. With one fluid motion he again grabbed her tightly around the waist as the world blurred.

She regained her focus on her own balcony. She was still flush up against him with his arm lingering around her waist. They stood like that for a time before he released her and took a step back. "grrrruuugle."

Shannon couldn't help but giggle. His stomach had very nicely interrupted the awkward moment. "You hungry? I have some leftovers I could heat up?" Scratching the back of his head with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks he nodded.

Shannon busied herself with tidying up the dishes from their haphazard meal. Renji had made his way to her balcony so as not to be in her way. She finished cleaning up and joined him. The sun had now set and the blue black sky was littered with stars. The only light was from the moon that hung heavy and full in the sky. He was leaning on the railing looking off into the distance. She came up beside him and leaned on the railing as well.

"I feel like I'm chasing time." He said.

Shannon looked over at him confused.

"I don't know if it's right or wrong. I only know that if I don't I'll regret it." Renji whispered.

Still not understanding Shannon straightened up and turned to face him. He was still leaning against the railing looking off in the distance. He looked at odds with something but she didn't know what. He sighed and stood up straight. He turned to now face her. He smiled gently. He leaned in slowly giving her time to pull back. She did not move. His lips brushed against hers. He paused and brushed them a second time. Then his mouth pressed firmly down upon her. Her eyes closed and the smallest whimper left her throat. She opened her mouth and returned his kiss. His tongue tentatively requested permission and she obliged moving her own with his. His hands snaked around to the small of her back holding her firmly. He pulled back and looked at her sadly. "I cannot give you anything more than this one night."

Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment then opening them she nodded. "One night."

At her words his restraint was abandoned. The air stirred and blew her hair. She found herself now standing, still in his embrace beside her bed. He bent his head and delicately placed small kisses down her neck. Stopping to worship her collarbone. She moved her hand up to his bandana and pulled at the knot releasing it from his head. Softly her fingers traced the lines of tattoos across his forehead and then moved to the thick mass pulled tightly up on the back of his head. Pulling and fidgeting until the sea of red spilled down over his shoulders. She ran her fingers through his hair. It really was as soft as silk. His teeth grazed the juncture between her neck and shoulder at that moment forcing a gasp from her lips at the pleasurable pain. He once again crashed his lips against hers. Her mouth opening allowing him whatever access he desired. His tongue made small circles around her own. His hands slid down over her hips and descended farther still until they grasped the hem of her dress. He inched the fabric upward and left her wanting mouth to look into her eyes asking permission. She untangled her hands from his hair and raised her arms above her head. In one fluid motion her dress was off and tossed to the side. Again his strong warm hands rested on the small of her back, then moved slowly up to unclasp her bra. His fingers gingerly pulled the straps off of her shoulders and moved without hesitation to the line of her panties. Bending his knees he softly pulled the fabric down until she stepped out of them. She stood in front of him completely naked and exposed to his gaze. He took a small step back and looked at her. He started with her ankles and slowly his eyes moved upward until finally locking with her own. "Wh-why are you st-staring?" She asked breaking their eye contact.

"I want to remember. I want you to stay forever this way in my memory."

She returned her eyes to his. He closed the small distance between them once again and parted her lips with his own. She pulled and tugged at his kosode. Not knowing how to actually undo his clothing she simply tugged. Again stepping back he shrugged it off undoing the ties. She moved her hands to the obi that bound his hakama in place and undid the wrap. He assisted her and the black fabric pooled at his feet. She wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and delicately licked at his bottom lip. He sighed heavily into her and once again their tongues waged war. His hands moved from her back to skim across her bottom and down lower still to the back of her thighs. He lifted bringing her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips for purchase never removing her mouth from his. He took a few steps and gently laid her head upon her pillows.

His weight pressed deliciously on her. He left her lips trailing down her jaw line. Again his teeth grazed her skin and she gasped. He sucked tenderly on the skin easing the pain. His head moved lower still and his mouth caught a pink nipple. He pulled the supple flesh in causing her to arch her back into him. He ground his hips against her thigh, his erection desperately needing the friction. The moment lingered until his mouth moved lower placing butterfly kisses along her stomach and then her hip bone. He looked up. Shannon's eyes were clouded over with lust. Continuing his decent he stopped at his destination. Strong hands gently parted her thighs and his tongue swept her folds. The whimper that escaped her lips only motivated him more. He suckled and tasted the delicate flesh. One of Shannon's hands came to rest on his head entangling itself in his hair. She withered and let out small mews of pleasure. All too quickly he stopped.

He slowly crawled back up her body stopping only to once again pull into his mouth a hard pink nipple, than he proceeded until his lips could connect with hers. She could feel him, hard against her thigh. He kissed her over and over again then lifted his gaze to her eyes. His crimson hair was a curtain on either side and tickled her shoulders. His eyes pleaded with her to allow him to continue. She bit her bottom lip, nodded and ran a finger across his lips.

With a slight movement of his hips he entered her. Her breath hitched and one of her arms wound about his shoulders. He moved slowly until he could go no farther. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, then devoured her lips. Torturously slow were his movements. He hovered over her never taking his eyes from hers. Her fingers traced the outline of his muscled arms delighting in the softness of his skin and the hardness of his muscles. He hastened his movements. A single bead of sweat trailed down his forehead. She reached up and brushed it away with the tips of her fingers. Her breath was becoming ragged and small moans escaped her lips. His arms collapsed winding their way under her back. He pulled her body up with his. On his knees, her legs straddled on either side of his hips his eyes still bore into hers. She placed her hands gently on his shoulders for leverage and began to move, continuing the pace he had set. She looked down on his face and bit her bottom lip. His hands encompassed the entirety of her back and stroked her skin with tantalizing softness. Sliding one hand up into her hair he pulled her head down so that their lips could meet once again. Breathlessly in a whisper against her mouth he muttered. "Shannon." She was undone by the sound of his voice. She threw her head back and succumbed to the sensations. He followed closely behind filling her with liquid heat. Her vision blurred to white.

"Renji…"

* * *

The young woman stared at her grandmother with cheeks as bright as tomatoes. "Umm… Whoa so they got it on." It was more of a statement then a question.

The old woman couldn't help the giggle that left her mouth. "It appears that they did."

"There is more right Grandma? I mean he is supposed to leave the next day so there has to be more."

The elder sipped her tea and nodded serenely.


	7. Sunday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters within. I make no money from this writing.**

**A/N Thank you Scarlotte O'Hara for all your Help *heart*. Well this is the end. Thank you all for your follows and reviews. Oh yes the song muwahahahaha. It was My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. Yup old sappy song but I actually really like it. Give it a listen.**

Sunday

She awoke because the warmth that had been at her back and entwined around her was now gone. She rolled over finding the sheets next to her were cool to the touch. He was standing at her sliding balcony doors as the sun just peeked over the horizon. His hakama pants tied on loosely and low on his hips. His hair still loose and unbound. The golden rays only now chasing away the shadows illuminated his body. She couldn't help but think he was beautiful. He stared at the sunrise with a scowl. "Renji?" She tentatively asked. He turned startled out of his thoughts.

"Hey kid."

She remained where she was unsure of what to say. He moved from the window and walked to her bed. He slowly moved his body across hers pressing his weight against her. He softly brushed her hair away from her face and fanned it out on her pillow. Delicately his lips met hers. He kissed her softly toying first with her upper lip then her bottom. Her eyes closed and they remained like that for some time. Finally breaking the contact he moved his head so he could look into her eyes. He chuckled softly. "I… I don't wanna leave." He said this more to himself then to Shannon. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him clinging as tightly as she could. She lifted her head off the pillow and tucked it in the crook of his neck breathing in his sent. She clung on to him for dear life then as abruptly she let go.

"Chasing time." She said. "That is what we have been doing. It's caught up with us now." She smiled sadly and ran her hands through his hair. "How much longer?"

"I'm an hour late." He said nonchalantly.

She sighed heavily and once again clung to him. This time she placed small kisses along his neck, then his jaw and finally his lips. Reluctantly she released him from her grasp. "Time's up." She whispered. He slowly moved away from her and gathered his kosode. He put it on and she watched as he adjusted his clothing appropriately. She wrapped the sheet around her body with modesty and stood from the bed. He was once again at her window. She closed the small space between them and rested her hand on his shoulder. He gently grabbed her hand and kissed each finger. He then used both hands to warp something around her wrist and tie it tightly. She looked realizing it was his tie that had held his hair back in his trademark ponytail.

"It's not much." He sighed. "To remember. I want you to remember me."

Shannon smiled sadly. "I don't think it possible for me to ever forget you."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head against his chest. The embrace was smothering but she moved her arms around him and held on just as tightly. She whispered. "Thank you Renji."

Not letting go of her he quietly asked "For what?"

"For reminding me what it's like to be alive."

His hold on her lessened and he leaned in kissing her lips chastely. Then he whispered her name. "Shannon." Placing one last gentle kiss on her forehead the air stirred and he was gone.

She stood there simply watching the sun rise. A single tear trailed down her cheek.

* * *

The young woman's eyes blinked trying to banish the tears that threatened to spill. She had been so wrapped up in her grandmother's story. She breathed in deeply before speaking. "They never saw each other again?' The old woman shook her head.

"No, they never saw each other again."

The girl looked off then regained her focus. She appeared angry and hurt. Her grandmother moved from her seat to sit beside the girl. Wrapping her arm around the young woman's shoulder she pulled her closer.

"A broken heart is one of the hardest wounds to heal."

The girl stiffened in her grandmother's embrace. She knew that first hand. When her grandmother had asked her over to tell her a story before she left she thought it would be happy. Something to cheer her up. Her tale had only pulled at the tender strings barely holding her heart together.

"But." Her grandmother continued. "To be reminded what it means to be alive is a gift. Life can take you places you had never expected. Pain can await you or happiness. No one knows but none of that can happen if you don't LIVE." The old woman placed a hand on either side of her granddaughters face and gazed with a ferocity that surprised the girl. "Live." She said simply.

The young woman slouched slightly after her grandmother had let her go but suddenly straightened up. She had been walking around in a haze. Just going through the motions. She hadn't been living she had merely been surviving. How could she ever repay the older woman for bringing that to her attention. "Grandma…"

The old woman smiled softly realizing that her granddaughter had finally realized why she had told her this tale. She began running her fingers through the young woman's hair combing the knots out. She pulled and tugged until the bulk was positioned high up on the back of the young woman's head. With one hand the elder undid the tie that had always been around her wrist and wrapped it tightly in her granddaughter's hair.

The girl reached up and felt the high ponytail and the tie that bound it there. "Grandma… you…"

A small smile graced the old woman's lips. "Your hair has always been as soft as silk."

**The End**


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters within. I make no money from this writing. ****I did not write this chapter **

* * *

**A/N This is an epilogue to 7days. Written by the ever talented Scarlotte O'Hara ** u/4609335/ **When I read it I cried. I cried from tears caused by the beautiful story she told and cried at such a wonderful gift. I am so grateful she has allowed me to post it with my story. Thank you my friend. Much love.**

A frail old woman lay in the bed, her family surrounding her. She had enjoyed life to the fullest having many good years and memories and now her time to pass on was close at hand. She wasn't scared; she knew where she was going. Her breathing had become shallow in recent days and her loving family had moved her back to her house so she could die in familiar surroundings and in comfort; that was after all what hospice care was. As she looked around the room she studied her family, her tall strong son with bright red hair that was as soft as the man it reminded her of; her granddaughter whom she had consoled after a broken heart with her own love story; whose wrist an old tattered and well-loved hair tie was resting. Her daughter in law sat her up and gave her some water she was a kind woman and a good mother. Sipping the water gently she closed her eyes as a summer breeze swept across her aged face through the window, it smelled like him; the scent of his body was warm and spicy in nature.

"Shannon." She must be dreaming again, she had been in and out at some times, she blinked making sure she was awake as she saw Renji descending from the window. Her son and granddaughter saw too; her daughter in law did not, but had reconciled herself to the fact that side of the family seemed to be able to see things in the spiritual realm.

"Renji" she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. His hands gently cradled her wrinkled face,

"You are still as beautiful as the day I met you, I have never forgotten you." He said and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and then her lips.

"Nor I you" she said gesturing to her extremely red headed family, his eyes widened and looked at her questioningly.

"Yes Renji, you gave me the reminder of what it was like to be alive, but you also gave me a reason to live. Not a day has gone by-" she cut off, out of breath

"that she hasn't thought of you." Her son intoned, his eyes shimmering with tears. Renji could not deny that he was his, he was tall and of the same build as himself with crimson hair and dark expressive eyes. He had inherited some of his mother's finer facial features which only served to make him that much more attractive.

"Why have you come?" Shannon asked weakly from the bed, Renji turned to her

"I asked to be able to perform your soul burial when your time came." She nodded

"Please give me time with my family and I will gladly surrender my soul, I have been ready but was holding on; now I know why." She offered him a weak smile as he took her small weathered hand in his warm strong one. Kissing her cheek tenderly he vanished.

Her family gathered around her knowing their matriarch was finally to be at peace. Her son and granddaughter had tears in their eyes as they now understood that story she had told so long ago had very real meaning of true love and true caring, her daughter in law not being able to see the man gave the old woman a hug and told her he was glad and left the them alone to say their goodbyes. A few hours later Renji felt her life force growing weak and re appeared, before he could make it to her bed their son was standing in front of him with tears in his eyes.

"We, we want you to have this" he said, holding out a photo he had taken from her wallet of their family. "We want you to remember us, and if you can visit us" he said, chin trembling as a tear escaped his eye and rolled down her cheek. Renji's eyes glistened as he pulled his son into a warm hug.

"I will" he promised "I will." His granddaughter looked at him and smiled approvingly.

He looked down to Shannon her breathing all but gone, she smiled up and him and squeezed his hand. Slowly Renji leaned over and kissed her tired lips, as he did he felt her breath still and saw her soul leave her body. She smiled at her family and at Renji

"My son I love you so much, please do not be sad. My granddaughter, keep that bracelet safe" she pointed to the hair tie "and use it to always remind you to live." She turned to face the redhead "I am ready." He nodded and the end of his zanpaktou glowed

"Shannon" he said as he placed it on her forehead "I swear I will find you. I will see you in soul society my heart." She gave him a warm smile as she shimmered and faded away into the sky.


End file.
